Cruisin' for a Bruisin'
by ThreeFanGirls
Summary: Joey saw Tristan face-palm out of the corner of his eye. He looked at him in confusion. "Can we invite Kaiba?" asked Yugi. Joey's jaw dropped. Oh crap, he should have seen this coming. SxJ YxY DxT BxM
1. Chapter 1

Cruisin' for a Bruisin'

Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit off of Yugioh. This is a fan-written story.

Rated: M for language and hinted yaoi

Parings: KaibaxJoey YamixYugi DukexTristan and BakuraxMarik

Description: This is a funny story written by three girls who love the characters of Yugioh and putting them in funny situations. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1 : The tickets

One spring morning, a group of teenagers rushed into class as their first bell of the day rang. While most sat at their assigned seats and got out their books, a certain blonde and a spiky-haired teen were arguing over an envelope. "Come on! Let me see it, Joey!" said the taller male with a brown spike for hair. "Naa Tristan, give it back. I'll explain after class when the gang's all here," shushed the blonde named Joey.

Suddenly, the door slammed. "Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Taylor, please take your seats," came the demanding voice of their teacher, Mrs. Hartberg. The two boys then exchanged looks before sitting down. "All right," said the teacher. "As we wait for Mr. Moto, Mrs. Gardner, and Mr. Kaiba to return from their student council meeting, let's go over pages 356 through 360 in your history books." The sound of groans escaped the class at the thought of work.

Joey slipped his envelope in his desk and got out his text book. As he started to get comfy for what would be his first nap of the day, a wad of paper plopped on his desk. Joey then glanced over at his abnormally-haired friend. He got a wink before his friend went back to pretending to be interested in his history book. The blonde rolled his eyes and unwrapped the piece of paper. Scribbled on it was a note that read: "Why are Yugi and Tea in a meeting so early, and WHAT'S IN YOUR ENVELOPE?" Joey then checked to see if the teacher was watching him. Thankfully she had her back turned, so he wrote a reply. "Cuz it's the end of da school year, and they're try'n to get everything ready for the end of the year festival. P.S. I'LL TELL YA LATER!" He then threw it back at his friend Tristan, who wasn't paying any attention, so it bounced right off his head. Joey snickered. Tristan could be so oblivious at times.

About an hour had passed when there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," said Mrs. Hartberg. The door opened to reveal a short teen with enormous, tri-colored hair. "Pardon the disturbance," he said sheepishly. "We're back from our student council meeting." "Thank you, Yugi. You may return to your seats and read the pages written on the board." He nodded and returned to his seat, along with Seto Kiba, who had strutted in after him, and Tea Gardner.

Joey was excited to see his best friend Yugi for the first time that day. He whispered to him about a surprise he had for them all, and that he would share it at lunch. "Really?" Yugi whispered back excitedly. "I can't wait to here about it." The purple-eyed teen then joined the rest of the class in their boring exercises.

It seemed like ages until their second period was over and lunch began. Finally the gang could all meet together. Amongst them were Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Tea and Duke Devlin. Duke only shared third period and lunch with them. The five of them were the best of friends. "So," said the dark-haired Duke Devlin. "Tristan has been telling me you got some big secret plan for all of us this summer, Joey." "Yeah," piped in Yugi. "What is it?"

"Well," started Joey, "I found this enter-to-win thing online. I didn't really know what it was, but I thought, ya know, since I'm so lucky all the time, I might win. So I paid five dollars to enter it." "Joey!" Remarked Tea, "You should know better then to pay for stuff like that! It's probably a scam."

"Oh really? Well then I guess these six tickets for a twelve day cruise aren't real, right?" Joey claimed smugly. "WHAT?" She yelled. "No way." The smug blonde then pulled six tickets out of the envelope he'd been carrying around. "Holy smokes Joey, I cant believe it!" Said Tristan. "This is amazing!" "Are you going to take all of us?" Asked Yugi, staring up at Joey with his big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course!" Proclaimed Joey. "I wouldn't have it any other way." "Yay!" they all shouted. Joey was so happy to see all his friends so excited; it was very rare he got to do anything like this for them. "Who's the last ticket for?" asked Yugi suddenly.

"Don't know," said Joey. "I wanted my sister to come, but my mom wont let her." Joey's smile drooped at the thought of not getting to spend time with his little sister, Serinity. They probably wouldn't be able to see each other at all this summer with the way his mom was acting.

"Oh, I'm sorry Joey." Said Yugi apologetically. "It's alright Yugi, don't sweat it." Joey then put on a big smile. "Okay though, since you don't have anyone for the last ticket, can I make a suggestion?" At this everyone but Joey's face dropped. "Sure," he said smiling, without giving it much thought. He then saw Tristan face-palm out of the corner of his eye. Joey looked at him in confusion.

"Can we invite Kaiba?" asked Yugi. Joey's jaw dropped. Oh crap, he should have seen this coming. How did he not see this coming? For the past two weeks, Yugi had been trying to get Kaiba to join their group of friends. For some reason, he thought the big CEO could use the company and looked "lonely."

"Uh, why him Yugi? He doesn't even like us!" Joey slumped in his chair. Yugi then gave him even bigger puppy-dog eyes than before, only this time they were filled with tears of sadness. "Because Joey, just look at him over there, all alone." He then pointed to the back of the cafeteria. Sure enough, there was Kaiba sitting alone at a lunch table, on his laptop, doing who knows what.

"But Yugi, he's so mean," Joey tried to explain. "That's because he needs friends," sobbed Yugi. "Okay, okay. You can ask him, just calm down." "Thanks Joey!" The small teen then grabbed the last ticket and ran off towards Kaiba. "You just had to say sure, didn't you," Mocked Tristan. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about it," said Joey. "This whole trip will be ruined if he comes along." Tristan then slumped in his seat as well. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that," said Duke. "The guy's too stuck up for his own good. He'll never say yes."

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

WARNINGS for this chapter: Cursing

* * *

Chapter 2: "Oh No, My Shoe!"

Kaiba was just finishing up checking the stock market when Yugi walked up to him. "Hello Kaiba," he greeted. Kaiba grunted. He then continued to scroll through his phone. "Got any plans this summer?" asked Yugi. "No," Kaiba answered sharply. He really didn't like to be disturbed, and Yugi had been annoying the hell out of him a lot recently. "Great, you can come with us on a twelve day cruise!" "What?" Kaiba looked shocked and nearly spilled his drink of coffee. "A twelve day cruise," Yugi repeated. "We're all going this summer, and there's an extra ticket just for you. Please come." Yugi smiled brightly at him.

"A twelve day cruise," Kaiba thought. "How did the twerps manage that?" None of them where very high-class, or had a job that he knew of. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, he really knew nothing of the dweebs' personal lives. He was brought back to reality when Yugi mentioned Duel Monsters. "What?" Kaiba asked. "I was thinking we could play Duel Monsters on the boat and have a small tournament for fun," replied Yugi. "I don't play Duel Monsters for fun, Yugi," remarked Kaiba. "I duel to win." Yugi nodded in understanding. "Well, okay, here's your ticket, we'll talk more about the cruise tomorrow after school. Just give it back if you decide not to come. See you." Yugi then waved as he ran off back to his friends, leaving Kaiba with the ticket in his hands and a decision to make.

* * *

Kaiba had been pondering all day whether he should go on the cruise with the dweebs or not. He was now heading home in his limousine. "Spending twelve days on a ship with the friendship gang sounded like a nightmare," he thought. However, the idea of having a rematch with Yugi was temping to go through with it. Ever since Yugi beat him in a Duel Monsters game he had been considered second, whereas he believed he should be first. Every time he had asked the runt for a rematch, though, the kid would turn him down. This could be his only chance.

"Damn," though Kaiba. "That kid can be just as manipulative as Mokuba! Saying they could play Duel Monsters if he went. What a br-" "Brother!" Kaiba was shaken out of his thoughts from the yell. "What? Mokuba!" Kaiba had just walked through the front door when he was tackled to the ground by a mob of black hair. "Hey!" yelled Kaiba. "Seto, I got all A's on my report card, so you're taking me for ice cream!" Said the kid named Mokuba excitedly. He held up a slip of paper to his brother's face while sitting on top of him. "Alright, alright, get off already." "Jeeze, speak of the devil," though Kaiba. "Go wait for me in the blue car, I'll be there in a sec." "Yay!" Mokuba then rushed off to their parking garage. "He's going to be the death of me," though Kaiba. A maid then walked up to him. "I'm sorry about that, sir. The young master gets so excited when he can spend time with you." "It's fine, he's young," said Kaiba. "I just wish he'd stay that way," he silently thought to himself. "Would you like me to drive you, sir?" "No, that's not necessary. Mokuba likes it when it's just the two of us." "Very well." The chauffer and maid then bowed before Kaiba walked off.

It was nice to take Mokuba out every now and again. It seemed so normal, which was rare for the two brothers. Times like this made him feel like part of a family, even if it was just the two of them. "So," Kaiba said while driving. "What kind of ice cream do you want?" "I want five scoops of chocolate!" said Mokuba, pumping his fists in the air. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You're only getting one scoop, Mokuba, and don't ask me for seconds." "But Seto, I worked really hard to get good grades!" Mokuba pouted and looked at his brother with big eyes. "Shit, and there's that look again." Kaiba could never resist the puppy dog eyes, especially from his little brother. "Fine, you can have two scoops, but no more. "Whoopee!" shouted Mokuba. He knew that would work. "Ughh," thought Kaiba. "This kid really will be the death of me."

* * *

At the ice cream store, Mokuba noticed his brother seemed to have a lot on his mind. "What's up, Seto?" Mokuba asked as he devoured his chocolate cone. Somehow he had managed to get a third scoop of ice cream. "Not much," Kaiba replied. He was debating whether or not to head over to the coffee shop next door. He could really use the caffeine. "I have to help out with the school year festival," Kaiba sighed. "That's awesome, Seto! You gotta take me." Mokuba started bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly. He loved festivals. "Alright, settle down before you spill your ice cream. Kaiba reached out his hands to try and steady his younger brother, but it was too late. Splat! "Oh, whooops." Mokuba's third scoop of chocolate plopped right on top of Kaiba's nice new shoes. "Sorry Seto." Kaiba's eye twitched. He looked really pissed. "It's alright, Mokuba," he said while pinching the bridge of his nose. He then took a deep breath before walking away to clean his shoes and calm his nerves.

While Kaiba was away wiping ice cream with a napkin, Mokuba went through Kaiba's brief case. He knew something was up with his brother that he wasn't telling him. "Ah ha!" Mokuba pulled out the ticket Yugi had given Kaiba earlier. He then read the fine print: "U.S.S. Daunta, twelve day ticket to Hawaii." Mokuba was shocked. "Seto, you're going to Hawaii?" He called while staring at the slip of paper. "What?" Kaiba spun around. "Where'd you get that idea?" He said before sitting back down next to Mokuba. "You have a ticket for a cruise there."

"Oh, that," though Kaiba. "That's a ticket the geek quad gave me," Kaiba explained. "What, Yugi and Joey's gang?" Though Mokuba. "They're taking you on a cruise?" He asked. "Maybe I still haven't decided whether to go or not," said Kaiba. "Apparently Yugi wants to hold a small tournament on the boat. I'll know the details tomorrow." "That's a really great idea, Seto," said Mokuba. "This will be a great opportunity to make friends with-" "Mokuba! I don't need friends," Kaiba cut in. "Yes you do." Kaiba glared at him. His little brother glared back. "Mokuba!" Kaiba hissed. "Seto!" Mokuba yelled back. The two brothers stared each other down. Finally Kaiba glanced away. "Fine. I'll go," he said. "Yay!" cried Mokuba. "Ughhh," groaned Kaiba. "Seto, where are you going?" Mokuba asked as his brother got up to leave. "To get coffee next door," Kaiba replied as he swung his signature trench coat over his shoulder. "Oh, ok," Mokuba called after him. "I'm going to need a lot of caffeine to make it through this," though Kaiba.

* * *

Thank you "Lo" for being our fist reviewer. :D

We love constructive criticism. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNINGS for this chapter: Cursing and minor fighting**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Phone Fun**

"So Yug, why we waitin' here?" asked Joey. School had just ended and the whole gang was hanging out in front of the old building. "I asked Kaiba to meet us here," said Yugi happily. He was swinging his feet back and forth on the school steps, seeming to not have a care in the world. Tristan and Duke were fiddling with their cell phones, playing what looked like a game of some sort. Though on a closer look the smirks they both shared seemed questionable. Tea had a seat next to Yugi on the steps. The blue-eyed girl was using her phone's reflection as a mirror while she tried to fix her light brown hair. "Ughhh let's just go Yugi, he'll never show up," groaned Joey. He really wanted to leave and head over to the video arcade. Standing there was so boring since he didn't have a nice phone like the others to entertain himself.

"Exactly who didn't you expect to show up, Mutt?" Came a smug voice from the school entrance. The gang turned around to see - "Kaiba!" All but Yugi's jaw dropped. Yep. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, had shown up to grace the friendship dweebs with his presence. He held himself high in front of the school's double doors. A huge smirk spread over his pale face as he looked down at the twerps. "You made it," said Yugi, Jumping up to greet Kaiba. No, thought Joey. This was not happening. A look of horror flashed on his face. Without thinking, he yelled, "What the heck are you doing here!" While pointing his finger at Kaiba. Spending his "well-earned" cruise with Seto Kaiba, the biggest jerk on Earth, was the last thing Joey wanted.

Yugi looked over disapprovingly at his best friend. "Joey!" Tea hissed, trying to scold the blonde, slapping him upside the head. "What?" Joey squeaked, grabbing his now bruised scalp. Kaiba grunted. "I'm here, you buffoon, because Yugi, here," Kaiba gestured his hand towards Yugi, "Said we could have a rematch on the cruise ship." "Huh?" questioned Joey, glancing back and forth between his short blonde friend and the tall brunette. "Oh, that's why he's here," remarked Duke, putting his phone away. Any other reason for Kaiba to be there would be ridiculous. The gang then glanced at Yugi. Their small friend came up with a good excuse to get Kaiba to join them, they all thought.

Yugi was surprisingly manipulative and could probably get away with murder using his cute innocent face. "Yep," said Yugi, his big purple eyes shimmering. "I was hoping we could have a small tournament together on the boat. Not official, of course, but for fun." He then smiled that bright grin of his at them all. Duke, Tristan, and Tea sweat-dropped, Kaiba grunted, and Joey tried to figure out what was happening.

Finally, a light bulb went off in Joey's head. "Oh, that sounds fun!" He said suddenly, smiling too. It didn't take much to get Joey to forget his early troubles. His smile then turned into a smirk. "This means I'll get a chance to beat Kaiba's butt! Alright Kaiba, bring it on!" He yelled dramatically. It was Tea's turn to face-palm at Joeys obnoxious behavior. Kaiba snorted. "Like you even have a chance." This was starting to get interesting, though. "I get a chance to beat Yugi and the dog," Kaiba thought, stroking his ego.

"Ok," said Yugi, getting everyone's attention. "I've got the information from the website Joey won the tickets off of so listen up. It says we'll be spending four days on the boat. Two days there and two days back. The other eight days will be spent in Hawaii." Yugi then glanced up to make sure everyone was listening. They all seemed eager to hear the rest - even Kaiba, which was surprising. So, he continued. "We have a huge hotel suite already bought and paid for that we'll be staying in." "Wow, we get a real hotel suite!?" Asked Joey surprised. "Don't you already know this info?" Asked Tristan. "After all, you're the one who won the tickets." "Uhh… I didn't know how to look all da stuff up… so I had Yugi do it," Joey said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Should have known a dog couldn't work a computer," scoffed Kaiba. "Bastard, I'll kill you!" barked Joey, clenching his fists. "Alright, let's all come down," said Tea, stepping between the two. "Is there anything else we should know, Yugi?" "Yeah, we'll be sharing bedrooms on the ship. Three per room, and there's a list of stuff you can't bring." "Ok, what's on the list?" asked Tristan. "Wait a minute!" said Kaiba, pushing Tristan out of the way so he could face Yugi. "What's this about bedrooms?" Tristan's face darkened. He did not like being cut off or pushed. If it wasn't for his promise to Yugi to try and get along with Kaiba, he would have socked him. "Hopefully Joey punches him before this trip is over," he whispered to Duke, who nodded.

Yugi glanced at Tristan apologetically. He was thankful he was holding his tongue. "There will be three people in each bedroom, with three beds total," repeated Yugi. "Great," said Kaiba sarcastically. "I'll just bribe the staff to get my own room," he thought. "Hey, it's a free room. Don't complain, money-bags," said Joey, putting a hand on Kaila's back. Kaiba opened his mouth to respond, but Yugi cut him off "So… on the list it says: no pocket knives or weapons of any sort. No pets or animals." Kaiba removed Joey's hand. "Guess we'll have to leave the dog behind." "That's it!" Joey lunged a fist at Kaiba's face. Kaiba side-stepped, missing the blow, then tried to slam his brief case in the blonde's face. The rest of the gang stood and watched as the fight played out. "I should have known that Joey wouldn't be able to keep his promise," sighed Yugi. Tristan stood next to him, smiling at the display. "Hey Duke, twenty bucks says Joey wins it." Duke smirked. "You're on." "Guys, that's not appropriate," said Tea, though she didn't say anything further. About three minutes later Duke had a new $20 in his back pocket, and Joey had a black eye.

They were now about to head over to the game store, and Kaiba was about to leave. Before he could make it to his car, however, Yugi yelled over to him. "Want to come with us, Kaiba?" The tall business teen looked over his shoulder and said a blunt "No." "In that case," called Yugi, "we'll talk more about the cruise at the festival next week." Kaiba made a quick nod. He then left with his trench coat flowing dramatically behind him in the wind.

At the arcade, Joey had been taking his frustration out over being beat by abusing the video game consoles. He had nearly torn the wheel off the racing car game he and Tristan were playing until Tristan decided to let him win. The blonde then gained some of his ego back. Tristan was relieved when Joey asked Yugi to play Tron with him instead. He didn't want Joey to end up turning his anger and frustration out on him. Hopefully Yugi could calm him down.

Tristan was about to start an old pinball game when Duke walked up to him. "Hey, you get my text?" Duke asked. "Yeah man, I won't be able to look at a plunger for a month," Tristan snickered. "What are you too laughing about?" asked Tea. "What!?" The two boys jumped. She had snuck up behind them. Tristan quickly shoved his phone in his pocket. "N-nothing," he stuttered." "Right," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Look," she said, glancing over towards Joey and Yugi, "I don't want Joey and Kaiba ruining this trip for us. So, I think we should try and keep them as far away as possible from each other while we're on the trip." "Makes sense," said Duke, secretly sending Tristan another text while grinning. "Though, that would take a lot of fun out of the trip. I'd love to make another twenty bucks." Tea glared at him. "Ok, ok, we'll keep them apart. Better let Yugi know, though." She nodded. "Right, I'll go tell him know."

As Tea walked away, Tristan pulled out his phone. "Holy SHIT, DUKE! What the hell!?" Everyone turned around to see Tristan's shocked expression and bright red face. Duke was on the floor, holding his stomach, laughing. Joey left the Tron game and ran over to see what Duke found so funny, while Yugi looked on in confusion. Tea gave them an embarrassed and angry look, thinking, "Maybe I should worry more about Duke and Tristan than Joey and Kaiba."

* * *

**Thanks GwuncanLover for our second review! *Hands bowl of ice cream* Hope you like chocolate! :D**

**Please, without reviews, we have no drive to write. :( Tell us what you think, or drop us a hello. Just knowing you're there makes a big difference! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGS for this chapter: Cursing and minor fighting**

* * *

Chapter 4: Pie

"Wahooooo! Man, just look at all this FOOD!" Joey grabbed a handful of cheeseburgers and fries off the concession table. The school year had finally come to an end, and everyone was enjoying the school's yearly festival. "Hey Joey," called Tristan, "there's a booth selling barbecue over here!" "Mhh mhy?" Joey grumbled with his mouth full as he waddled over, cheeseburgers still in hand. "This event turned out better than I thought it would," said Duke. Joey swallowed. "Yeah, too bad Yug and Tea are busy running around making sure all goes well." "Yeah, isn't Kaiba supposed to be helping them?" asked Tristan. "He was on the student counsel too." "Probably found a way to bribe himself out of it," said Duke. "Hold on," said Joey, "is that him over their?" Tristan and Duke glanced over to a pie-throwing both. "Hey, that is him and his kid brother?" said Tristan. "Yeah," said Joey, "I think it is. Is he... No way!" The three boys stared as they watched Kaiba's little brother Mokuba place Kaiba behind a pie throwing counter. "Hell, I'm not missing this!" said Joey as he ran over to the booth, with Tristan and Duke close behind.

"Mokuba, is this really necessary?" asked Kaiba for the second time. "Yes," said Mokuba, in a matter of fact way. "Now, hold still." Mokuba picked out the biggest and plumpest pie he could find. Then, he threw it as hard as he could towards Seto's face. It missed. "Well, nice try," said Kaiba. "Awww, one more, please," whined Mokuba. "Nope, I only promised you one try. Now let's-" Splat! A huge chunk of pie landed right on Kaiba's face. He hadn't had a chance to make it to the other side of the counter. "Ha ha ha!" Mokuba looked to his right to find the culprit of the flung pie. It was Joey Wheeler.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke howled with laughter as they watched Kaiba try to strip the pie from his face. "Ummm, hey guys," said Mokuba. "Yeah," said Joey, getting a hold of himself. "You better run," stated Mokuba. At this, Joey turned to Kaiba, who was glaring furiously at them. "Oh shit, he's right. Run away!" yelled Joey, as he sprinted down the hall of booths. "Io wait up!" Duke and Tristan called after him. "I'm going to kill all of you!" Yelled Kaiba, sprinting after them. Mokuba stared as he watched Joey knock over a water balloon booth while trying to escape his older brother's clutches. Mokuba then grabbed some leftover pie. "I hope they can get away," he mumbled.

"Yugi, everything all right?" called Tea. They had just finished up checking preparations, when Yugi suddenly ran off to the school's empty storage room. "Yeah," said Yugi, sitting on some old boxes. He was staring intently at his millennium puzzle. "Why are you hiding in here?" asked Tea. "My puzzle started glowing," whispered Yugi. "Glowing?" asked Tea. "That's weird. Maybe it was reflecting the sunlight or something." "Hmm, maybe." said Yugi. "It didn't look that way, but the material it's made of is rather strange. It probably was reflecting in the light," figured Yugi. Tea nodded. "Let's go find Joey and the others then. I don't want to miss all the fun." "Okay," said Yugi, picking himself up and smiling. "Let's go!" And with that, they ran back into the booths and crowds of people.

"Hey look, there's Tristan and Duke! Hey! Duke, Tristan!" yelled Yugi. They were in front of the school's court yard. Both of them looked out of breath. "What's going on?" asked Tea. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" said Yugi. "Joey," panted Tristan, "Threw pie… We ran, got away, but Joey..." He paused, looking back towards the rows of booths. "What?" Asked Yugi, confused. "This idiot threw pie at my face," said Kaiba, walking towards them. He was holding Joey who was sopping wet by the back of his shirt.

"Joey!" Gasped Yugi "Why are you all wet!?" Both Tristan and Duke backed away. "He tripped over the water balloon booth and got a bucket of water on his head." said Kaiba, snarling. He looked angry, but sounded amused. "He dumped it on me, Yug!" wailed Joey, trying to get out of Kaiba's death grip. Yugi sighed, looking over his blonde friend. "It sounds like you brought that on yourself, Joey." "But... but Yugi." "Don't throw things at people, Joey," said Tea. "What were you thinking?" "Well, Kaiba was behind the pie counter," said Duke, trying to back Joey up. Duke was the one to suggest throwing the pie in the first place, but he didn't want the others to know that, especially Kaiba.

"He was?" Tea and Yugi were shocked. "Yep," piped up a voice. It was Mokuba Kaiba. He skipped up to them and explained the situation. "...So Seto promised to let me try and hit him with a pie," he snickered. "Oh, so that's why he was at that booth," said Tea. "I only offered because I knew Mokuba wouldn't be able to throw that far. I didn't think some idiot would have the gall to try as well," said Kaiba, letting go of Joey and shoving him. "Hey!" Joey shouted, but didn't say anything else. There was an iced lemonade stand nearby and Joey didn't want to give Kaiba any ideas.

"Well," said Yugi, "now that we're all together, let's go over the trip again. Follow me. Let's get Joey dried off first." They found a booth with some extra paper towels and tried to dry Joey off as much as possible with them, which didn't really help. "Let's just sit out in the sun," suggested Duke. "It will help Joey dry."

They eventually ended up at their usual spot on the school steps. "Ok, with the help of Tea, I set everything up for us," said Yugi. "We'll be leaving on June 13th, which is a Thursday. Then arrive at Hawaii on Saturday the 15th and spend eight days there. On the 23rd we'll head back home and be back in Domino by the 25th on Tuesday. Got it?" "Yep," said Joey. "You already forgot it, didn't you?" inquired Tristan. "No I didn't!" said Joey. "Yeah right." Tristan rolled his eyes. "Hee hee. You guys are so funny," said Mokuba. "Don't encourage them," said Tea. "Aw, come on guys," said Tristan. "Oh yeah, sorry to take your big bro away from you this summer," said Joey. "Actually, I'm happy you're taking him with you!" "Really?" questioned Joey. "Yeah, not only can Seto try and make friends, I get to stay twelve nights at my best friend's house! He's got six dogs and a horse. It's going to be awesome!" "Just don't have it end up like the last time I let you stay at a friend's house," said Kaiba, giving Mokuba a stern look. "Okay," said Mokuba, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"It's starting to get late" said Tea. "Yeah, let's all agree to meet at the game shop around 9:00am on the 13th," said Yugi. "We'll then drive to the dock in Duke's car and be there before the ship departs at 12pm." "Aww man, it's a two hour drive?" groaned Joey. "It's not that bad," said Tristan. "Plus, Duke drives really fast. I bet we'll make it in one hour." "I won't be meeting you dweebs at the game shop or diving in dice boy's smelly car." Kaiba grimaced. "I'll be on the dock ready to board at precisely 11:50am. I suggest you all be there on time as well. Come on Mokuba." He took his small brother's hand and walked away.

"Snotty rich boy," Joey groaned. "You guys still want me to hold on to your tickets?" asked Yugi. "I already gave Kaiba his." "I'll take mine," said Duke. "Better keep ahold of Joey's and Tristan's, though," he whispered. "I trust ya, Yug, with my ticket," said Joey, giving the short teen a thumps up. "Alright, I'll give you all yours when we meet at the game shop then." "Don't any of you be late, okay?" said Yugi. "Okay Yugi, we won't!" called Tristan. "See you then!"

* * *

**Thank you GwuncanLover, dancing elf, Neglected, red ranger and bob for your reviews!**


End file.
